My Heaven
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: What if Ciel's seal turns him blind? What if due to an accident, his hands get dyed with Sebastian's blood? What if...? Fluff-ish and MILD, VERY mild CielxSebastian


My Heaven

{Ciel x Sebastian}

-=-+-=-

_Promise to stay with me,_

_No matter when or where._

_Promise that you won't leave me alone,_

_Silently crying in the pitch black darkness._

_Promise me that even if i go blind, you _

_Will stay by my side,_

_Without betraying me._

_Promise me, and i_

_Won't need one's sweet,_

_Gentle words of Heaven._

_So, don't leave me crying in the dark,_

_Stay beside me forever and always._

_I can no longer go on_

_Without You because_

_My Heaven is right here,_

_With you._

-=-+-=-

He stared outside, watching silently as the big raindrops splattered against the window of his office, his eyes nearly closed. Ciel Phantomhive was deep in thought, and those thoughts were not filled with happiness and joy. But, were they ever?

"Young Master?"

Sebastian walked in with a silver tray. Upon seeing the butler, Ciel slowly turned around, his expression just as emotionless.

"Sebastian?"

He asked unsurely, alerting the butler.

"Is something the matter?"

Sebastian placed the tray on Ciel's desk and walked up to the silent boy. Ciel did not take a step back; he just looked away slightly, his expression changing to a mask of pure agony.

"Sebastian...it burns...the seal...burns..."

Ciel murmured, trying to scratch his eye out but the eye patch prevented him from doing so. Sebastian's eyes widened and in one swift movement, Ciel's eye patch went flying away, shredded to pieces.

"Young master, please look at me"

Sebastian ordered calmly, hiding the strong, unsettling feeling of worry.

"...Sebastian, can i ask you a question?"

Ciel whispered, still looking away and Sebastian sighed:

"Yes, now please look at me"

Slowly, Ciel looked up at the demon and the sight of the boy's eyes made Sebastian take a step back in shock.

"Sebastian, where are you?"

Ciel enquired but Sebastian remained silent, unmoving as a statue. **The seal in Ciel's right eye made the boy blind. **

"S-Sebastian?"

Ciel whispered, panic evident in his voice. All the boy could now see was pitch black darkness and it terrified him.

"Young master..."

Sebastian whispered and took the boy's outstretched hand, gripping it reassuringly.

"Don't leave me, please..."

Ciel begged silently, sinking to his knees slowly. He knew he was being pathetic, but what could he do? Without his eyesight, he was helpless, completely at Sebastian's mercy.

Sebastian gently scooped up the shaking boy and placed him on the coach, sitting down on the floor before him.

"What is going on, Sebastian? Why can i not see?"

The boy enquired, his voice still an unsure whisper. Sebastian sighed and shook his head, momentary forgetting that Ciel could not see the movement.

"I do not know, Young Master"

He admitted, feeling rather helpless. Something was wrong with the seal, but what?

"Will you...still stay by my side?"

Ciel asked, his face shadowed by his slate hair. Sebastian's eyes widened once again- the demon did not expect to hear something like that.

"I'm...very pathetic...helpless...i cannot do anything right...am i a failure, Sebastian?"

-=-+-=-

_Please embrace me and_

_Tell me that i will be alright._

_Tell me those sweet lies_

_That will make me believe_

_That your kindness is genuine._

_Please, please help me_

_To escape my prison_

_Called Fate._

-=-+-=-

"Please take a step to the side, young master"

Sebastian commanded, his voice gentler than usual. Ciel nodded silently and did what he was told.

Now, after the boy gone blind, Sebastian began training him to walk without anyone's support. It took a while, but the boy was slowly getting used to his blindness and it wasn't as terrifying anymore.

"Now, please take four steps forward"

Sebastian said and Ciel did what he told. First two steps were fine, but on the third one, he began to lose his confidence.

"Take the other two steps"

The butler ordered and Ciel complied with a sigh, not wanting to appear as a coward. However, before he could move forward, he tripped over and fell.

"Young master!"

Sebastian exclaimed and caught the boy's falling form right before he could hit the carpet. Ciel sighed and separated himself from the butler.

"I don't need your pity"

-=-+-=-

_You always_

_Look at me with such_

_Expression that it makes_

_Me want to hide away from you._

_It makes me want to_

_Run away, far away_

_So i wouldn't have to see_

_Such eyes filled with pity_.

-=-+-=-

Sebastian's brows furrowed in displeasure and he stood up swiftly.

"I was not pitying you, Young Master. Would you like me to do so?"

His last sentence was taunting, cutting through Ciel as if a blade. The enraged boy shot out of the room, momentarily forgetting about his handicap. However, his lack of eyesight let itself be known to him when he found himself literally in the middle of nowhere, trying to feel his way to his office.

"Young master- stop!"

Sebastian shouted, but Ciel didn't even bother to face the butler. What was the point, he couldn't see the worried expression on the demon's face anyway.

"No, Master Ciel!"

Finny shouted from the floor below and Ciel took another step forward, wanting to ask Finny what was wrong.

Then, he lost his footing and fell down the stairs.

"Young Master!"

A new voice, Ciel supposed it was Meirin, shouted with worry and four pairs of footsteps echoed through the hallway as the servants made their way to the fallen pair.

"...What happened?"

Ciel whispered and placed his right palm on the floor, trying to shake off the dizziness. However, he instantly slipped and fell into a small puddle of warm liquid.

"...Huh?"

"Sebastian-san!"

Meirin cried out and somehow, Ciel finally understood what has happened. It was him, Sebastian, who cushioned his fall with his own body so the boy wouldn't be harmed. His suspicions arouse again when he smelled the liquid that now covered his hands, hair and clothes. It was Sebastian's blood.

"Sebas...tian...?"

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, hoping dearly for a miracle to happen. And it did, but it's cost was Sebastian's broken body that was lying a few inches from him, all bloody and beat up.

"Sebasti...an..."

He whispered, his eyes wide in shock. Slowly, he reached out to place his hand on the butler's cold cheek and unconsciously started stroking it ever so gently, feeling something warm run down his cheeks. Tears? Sweat? Who knew.

_-=-+-=-_

_Don't you leave me all alone_

_And i know that it's all my fault_

_That you're lying here, so cold._

_However, i will not believe that you are gone._

_Because without you,_

_My life is nothing_

_And i don't care if i'm selfish_

_To assume that you'll be mine forever,_

_But at least let me do that_

_So i will rest in peace_

_After my time is over._

_Please listen to my cry, baby,_

_Because i love you._

_-=-+-=-_

His eyes flattered open, slowly, sleepily scanning the familiar room. Then, he heard someone's gentle heartbeat. Sebastian slowly turned his head to the left and faced the sleeping face of Ciel Phantomhive. The boy sat on his knees on the floor, his head on the edge of the bed, breathing steadily, soundly asleep. The demon's eyes widened a little from surprise as he finally realised that he was actually on Ciel's bed and the boy stayed beside him throughout the night.

"Sebastian?"

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and faced the astonished demon.

"Young master? Are you alright?"

Sebastian whispered, his voice still rather weak. Ciel sent him a small glare and got up:

"Don't just worry about me, stupid! Worry about yourself for once!"

After such response, Sebastian chuckled and sat up, rubbing his forehead:

"I am a demon, young master, therefore i cannot die"

However, Ciel just scowled and pushed the butler back down on the numerous pillows and ordered:

"You, stay down! I'll bring you some tea"

After that, Ciel walked out, not wanting Sebastian to see his bright red cheeks.

Sebastian stared at the ceiling and laughed a little, a gentle look taking over his beautiful features.

"Humans are so...interesting..."

-+-

"There you go and don't you dare to complain!"

Ciel huffed and gave the cup with steaming hot Earl Grey tea to Sebastian. When Sebastian tried it, he wanted to gag. The tea was too sweet and very mild, however, the demon decided against it and smiled:

"It's delicious"

Ciel's eyes went wide and then he sighed, turning away from the butler, his face red as a strawberry:

"Good. Promise me that you will never leave me, Sebastian. Never, understood?!"

"Yes, my lord"

_-=-+-=-_

_Hey baby, do you still remember_

_The promise we made at the_

_Start of our journey?_

_You said you'll stay with me,_

_And i feel that_

_With you by my side,_

_Everything will be alright._

_And, no matter what they say,_

_I will not give you to anyone else_

_Because you are forever mine._

_Baby, my heaven is right here,_

_Next to you._

_-=-+-=-_


End file.
